Born on the Road
by FandomLuv3r
Summary: Sam gives birth in the car as Danny frantically drives towards the hospital


They'd been driving for the past 6 hours and Sam was very stiff and uncomfortable. Her clothes all felt too tight and she was sweating despite the A/C blowing on full blast. "There's a hospital about 20 minutes ahead if you change your mind," Danny mentioned. "I may not hate them quite as much as Tucker, but I'm still not having my baby in a hospital," Sam replied angrily. "We can make it home, its only another hour." Danny sighed and focused back onto the road, worried for his wife, but also knowing it was impossible to change her mind, especially in her current state. The ride continued on in silence for another few minutes before the car hit a bump in the road and tore a gasp from Sam's lips. Danny reached over to rub her back as Sam tried her best to shift into a comfortable position. Her hands wandered across the stretch skin of her abdomen as Sam leaned forward and bit back a moan. Her belly was unbelievably hard and a slight pressure was starting to build in her pelvis. As the pain subsided, Sam sat back up and Danny put his hand back on the wheel. "This isn't so bad," Sam thought to herself. "I can do this." The couple sat in comfortable silence until 5 minutes later when Sam's stomach tightened again. The pain was stronger and came in faster this time, and Sam was unable to stifle a loud gasp. She rocked back and forth desperately rubbing her belly as the pain continue to intensify and her groans came more frequently. Danny reached over to stroke Sam's hair, wishing he could do more, but knowing he had to keep driving. Sam tried to count the seconds, but lost count as her mind became flooded with pain that radiated through her belly to her back and down into her pelvis. Pain more intense than anything she had ever experienced before. As the pain finally started ebbing away, Sam looked over at Danny to see a worried look on his face. "That one sounded so painful and it lasted more than a minute, Sammy," Danny said worriedly. "I'm not sure you'll be able to make it home in time." "What do you know about giving birth?" Sam asked with her usual bantering tone. "I'll be fine," she added, seeing that her attempt at humor had done nothing to ease her husbands qualms. By now, sharp pain was gone and Sam was left with a dull ache and the pressure in her pelvis that continued to grow. "Ow," Sam exclaimed as she shifted in the seat again. "Another contraction so soon?" Danny asked. "It's only been 2 minutes." "Not this time. The damn seatbelt is just pressing on my stomach," Sam replied as she reached over to unclick the buckle. Removing the seat belt helped a little, but Sam soon realized that it was her clothing that was causing more of an issue. After a minute of debating how much she could strip in the car, anther contraction started and Sam felt something wet between her legs. "I think my water just broke," Sam managed to gasp out before she was groaning to loudly to speak. When her water broke, some of the pressure in her pelvis backed off, but the tightness in her abdomen only intensified. It quickly came to the point where Sam could no longer hold back the scream that had been fighting to come out. "Do you need me to pull over?" Danny asked desperately. Sam shook her head as she continued to scream. She felt like she was being squeezed from the inside out and was greatly relieved when the pain slowly started to die down. She started to relax and was then caught off guard when she felt the pain coming back before again it had even finished leaving. Sam spread her knees as far as she could in the cramped vehicle and pressed her back into the seat as a low groan passed through her lips. The contraction lasted for what felt like many minutes longer, but faded to almost nothing when it finally decided to end. Sam was left panting with a now strong pressure in her hips, but only a dull ache in her belly. "You need to find somewhere to pull over. Now!" Sam shouted as soon as she was able to speak again. "There's an exit in another half a mile," Danny offered. "Is that okay?" "It'll do," Sam responded. They made it as far as pulling into an abandoned parking lot with nobody else in sight before another contraction began and Sam doubled over in pain. Danny parked the car and got to work rubbing Sam's back and whispering soothing words until she was able to talk again. "Help me get into the back," Sam asked, her feature wore a mask of confidence, but Danny could see the fear peeking through. "It's gonna be okay, Sammy. You're gonna be okay," Danny told her as he walked around the van and gathered his wife in his arms. Rather than trying to get her out and around the vehicle, Danny instead used his intangibility to go through the seats until Sam was seated in the back. "I need you to help me get these clothes off," Sam pleaded as she tugged at her shirt. Danny phased her clothes off, but left her in her bra and panties until Sam told him to take those off too. The new position offered Sam more freedom, but still didn't allow her to see what was going on between her legs. She started reaching around her belly to try and assess the situation, but was stopped by the pain of another contraction starting. Now that she was laying on her back the weight of her belly pressed down on her and the pressure in her back became almost unbearable. Sam reached for Danny's hand and clutched in tightly as she screamed at the pain in her back and her belly and her pelvis. She tried to sit up a little more, but fell back after rising only a few inches. About the time she expected the pain to start receding, Sam noticed that this contraction was different. The pressure in her abdomen was changing and she could feel her opening stretching painfully. As she was thinking about her contraction, Sam felt an urge to push forming, but was able to resist in. When the contraction was over, Sam reached down between her legs and felt something bulging at her perineum. "Danny I need you to move over between my legs and tell me if you can see the baby's head," Sam told him. "I think I can see a little sliver of it," Danny replied after shifting over. " What should I do?" "Help me get my legs wedged against the sides of the car and then just watch how much of the baby you can see," Sam answered. The couple got Sam's legs firmly into position just in time for another contraction. The urge to push came back more strongly this time and Sam wrapped her hands around her legs as she began to bear down. The pressure in her pelvis became a burning at her opening as Sam could feel something shift inside her. After each push, sound force its way through Sam's lips and Danny offerend words of encouragement as he watched their childs head emerge. Sam continued pushing until the contraction was over and was dissapointed at how little progress she felt that she had made. Contractions continue coming with less than a minute break now and Sam pushed as hard as she could through each of them, but after almost 30 minutes, her strength was beginning to fade. "You can do it, Sammy. The head is almost to the biggest point," Danny told her as Sam continued to push. WIth her strength renewed by her husband's words, Sam redoubled her efforts and felt the head move a little further. The burning sensation was so strong that she felt like her opening was going to burst and Sam knew that the head must be sitting at the largest point. "Just one more push," Sam thought to herself. "One more push and the head will be out." Sam pushed as hard as she could and Danny watched as the the nose, the mouth, and the chin slowly slipped out until the head was entirely hanging out of Sam's opening. Sam reached her fingers down and ran them around her baby's neck to make sure the cord wasn't wrapped around it. Finding nothing, Sam removed her hand a took a moment to enjoy the relative relief of having the neck rather than the head at her opening as the baby turned within her. She felt a contraction building and Sam pulled her chin to her chest as she pushed to dislodge the shoulders. With only a few short minutes of pushing, the body came out and their baby had been born. "What do we have?" Sam asked as Danny carefully picked the baby up to place on Sam's chest. "We have a beautiful baby girl," Danny responded, and Sam could hear his smile as he spoke. 


End file.
